<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by val_newtmas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541670">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_newtmas/pseuds/val_newtmas'>val_newtmas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newtmas Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, The Death Cure Spoilers, but they dont say it in time, forget what i said about being good at tags i cant tag to save my life, not very happy sorry, thomas and newt love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_newtmas/pseuds/val_newtmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"TOMMY! KILL ME,” Newt spits out while trying his best not to let this horrid virus take over. The virus that had been slowly eating him up on the inside until it was unbearable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newtmas Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pieces of Newtmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I'm back with another oneshot hehe. I really cant stay away from my two little babies :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Listen to All I Want by Kodaline during this. It will bring you into tears.</b>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">"TOMMY! KILL ME,” Newt spits out while trying his best not to let this horrid virus take over. The virus that had been slowly eating him up on the inside until it was unbearable.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>KILL HIM!!</em>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">'No no no’ he thought. He can't do that. It’s Tommy. The boy who made every day with this disease bearable. The boy he cherished, admired, and adored. Hell, he’d follow him anywhere.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>GO. DO IT.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>DON'T BE A COWARD.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">"THOMAS, DO IT. MAKE THINGS RIGHT." he said as his brain became foggy once again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>HE IS THE ENEMY!</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>ITS HIM YOU WANT TO KILL.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Succumbing to the voice, he tackles Thomas. He doesn’t feel in control and it’s horrid. He <em>can’t</em> feel in control. He wants it to be over. Over and done with.</p>
<p class="p1">"Newt don't!! This isn't you! I need you to think okay?" Thomas pleaded as he wrestled with the blonde.</p>
<p class="p1">Thomas couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't supposed to. Everyone was supposed to be immune. They were all supposed to be okay.</p>
<p class="p1">He watched the sanity slowly drain out of his friends eyes. He was always more than a friend in Thomas’s eyes; he was planning on telling him soon, but how was he supposed to if he couldn't even go five minutes without wanting to rip his head off.</p>
<p class="p1">"Newt please, I know you're in there, Please don't do this. Stay with me,” he said as Newt slowly stopped for a moment, cocking his head slightly as if Thomas’s had said the most unbelievable words he’d ever heard.</p>
<p class="p1">This wasn’t him. All he wants is for the very person that make his life worth living for, to end it. Except for the fact that he couldn’t hurt his Tommy. All he wants is to protect him. It’s all he ever wanted, really.</p>
<p class="p1">'The gun’ Newt thought. He could end it without making the brunette feel the guilt. He only had to pull the trigger and it would all be over. No more black veins, mood swings, insanity. The constant urge to kill anything that breathed and moved.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>DON'T KILL YOURSELF, KILL HIM.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>HE'S THE ONE YOU NEED TO GET RID OF.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">For once, he was able to push the nagging voice to the side and grab the pistol.</p>
<p class="p1">Load.</p>
<p class="p1">Aim.</p>
<p class="p1">Shoot.</p>
<p class="p1">Easy enough right?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Okay load, aim, <b>gone.</b></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">What?</p>
<p class="p1">That’s when he realized Thomas had pushed the gun away.</p>
<p class="p1">"Newt NO! NOT LIKE THIS! There's still time.." Thomas managed to let out.</p>
<p class="p1">Newt snarled, screaming in a fit of anger.</p>
<p class="p1">"Thomas! KILL. ME."</p>
<p class="p1">"No Newt.. I can't.." the ex runner responded between panting breaths, trying to gently hold Newt down in the kindest way possible because this was still Newt after all. His angel. His anchor to the inhumane world they happen to live in.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>HERES YOUR CHANCE.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>GO DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Shaking his head rapidly, the blonde was about to go out of his mind. Literally.</p>
<p class="p1">Suddenly, Newt thought of something that might just work.</p>
<p class="p1">A hug.</p>
<p class="p1">He gripped the knife in his back pocket and took it out before slowly standing up.</p>
<p class="p1">Thomas ,though, saw what he was doing and immediately tackled the infected boy. He wasn't dying. He can't. Thomas wouldn't let him.</p>
<p class="p1">"Tommy! GET OFF OR IM GOING TO HURT YOU!" he practically screeched as he flipped them over so the he was now on top, straddling Thomas.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>PERFECT, NOW STAB HIM.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>GO ON PROVE YOURSELF.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">"ITS TOO MUCH TOMMY PLEASE HELP ME. IT HURTS,” Newt shouted, whimpering slightly as he did so.</p>
<p class="p1">A pause and then,</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">"Please Tommy, please.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Just like that, Thomas’s world shattered. Those words pained the brunette more than anything he's ever heard. His ears were ringing, his vision was foggy, and he wants nothing more than for Brenda to arrive with the cure.</p>
<p class="p1">From one moment to the next, there was a blinding pain in his left pectoral muscle. It felt like a knife was tearing into his flesh. That’s until he realized there actually was a knife.</p>
<p class="p1">"AGH NEWT STOP!” he cried out before kicking Newt off of him. The pair both managed to scramble to their feet, looking at each other with so many emotions at once it was impossible to list them all.</p>
<p class="p1">Newt knew now was the perfect time. The brunette would never see it coming. He knew Thomas would find a way to blame himself for what he was about to do but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to be free. He hoped Thomas would understand. He did give him the letter after all.</p>
<p class="p1">With that, he ran full force with the blade in place and smashed himself against Thomas. At that, the brunette paused, frozen in fear and surprise at the new development they were now in.</p>
<p class="p1">A hug?</p>
<p class="p1">Thomas was happy that Newt was able to take over for at least a little bit.</p>
<p class="p1">Until he felt it.</p>
<p class="p1">The bump right between both of them.</p>
<p class="p1">The…</p>
<p class="p1">The blade.</p>
<p class="p1">Newt has just killed them.</p>
<p class="p1">Them?</p>
<p class="p1">Yeah because Thomas felt as if Newt had stabbed him in the heart as well.</p>
<p class="p1">This couldn't be happening.</p>
<p class="p1">It wasn't supposed to.</p>
<p class="p1">He slowly pulls away from the "hug" and stares at the boy in front of him. He watches as the life drains from his eyes but not before uttering the words Thomas had dreamed of hearing for so long now.</p>
<p class="p1">“S’okay, I.. love you Tommy."</p>
<p class="p1">As he falls onto the pavement, Thomas's mind is a mess.</p>
<p class="p1">He's dead. And he's not coming back.</p>
<p class="p1">Nothing in the world could possibly stop the sobs that shook his body as he held Newts body close to his chest. He clutched the shirt of the dead boy in front of him and finally, said the words he had always wanted to say.</p>
<p class="p1">"I love you Newt. I-i love you so s-so much. I always have..” Thomas sobbed as the tears kept flowing down his cheeks. He didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want to accept that Newt, sweet and caring Newt, was dead.</p>
<p class="p1">Slowly letting his angel down on the floor he only has two set targets on his mind right now.</p>
<p class="p1">Janson. Ava Paige.</p>
<p class="p1">He was going to kill them. Any WCKD employee he saw would be dead, he would make sure of it. They took Newt away from him. He’s coming after them, and he won’t feel a shred of guilt.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p6">~o~o~o~o~o~o</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Five years later....</b>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Thomas stares at the letter that he has read every night for the past five years. You could ask him to recite it by memory and he would do it no hesitations throughout.</p>
<p class="p1">But today was a special day.</p>
<p class="p1">Today was the day he would tell someone special about the author of this very letter.</p>
<p class="p1">He now had a daughter who which he loved very much. Someone he would do anything for.</p>
<p class="p1">She was 14 and had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and long dirty blond hair that reminded him of Newt constantly. Her name was Vanessa and she was a very energetic, loud bundle of joy.</p>
<p class="p1">Thomas had told her about Newt here and there but he hadn't ever shown her the letter.</p>
<p class="p1">So, he thought today would be the perfect day to do it seeing as though Vanessa knew something was up with her father. The reason being it’s been exactly five years since the passing of his angel.</p>
<p class="p1">He hasn't gotten over it. He doesn't think he ever will. Everyday he wishes he could see Newts face just one more time. Wishes he would have had one more memory with him. But most of all, he hopes Newt is happy. Wherever he is, with whoever, Thats all he wanted for him anyways. He knows they’ll be reunited. When they are he’s going to make things right, tell Newt about everything he feels towards him. For now though, he puts his attention back to the present.</p>
<p class="p1">He's healed, maybe not fully, but he is more than ready toshare his story with somebody else.</p>
<p class="p1">Newt, his angel, his love.</p>
<p class="p1">'I'll see you again soon, Newt’ he thought.</p>
<p class="p1">I guess you can say it was the right person, wrong time.</p>
<p class="p1">And with that he sat down and began reading the words he knew by heart out loud to Vanessa..</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">"Dear Thomas,</p>
<p class="p1">This is the first letter I remember writing..."</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">By the end of the letter, both family members are in tears.</p>
<p class="p1">But what they didn't know was that Newt was up there watching over them, eyes filled with tears of adoration, silently crying with them.</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, i have an alternative ending for this oneshot so if you guys would like to see that please let me know and i will gladly type it up for you all :)) have a great day/night everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>